maximilian_doodfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Giga
Argonian Dictator Doctor Giga '''is the main antagonist of the Battle Rhythm series. Appearance He serves as a combination of M. Bison (both are dictators with malevolent powers), Rugal Bernstein (both have their left eye replaced and have the same fighting style), Shao Kahn (both have a knack for conquest), Dr. Edward Bilstein (both do inhumane experiments) and Yuuki Terumi (both like to troll with anyone and make their lives miserable). Bios Doctor Giga Sonus is pure evil. A merciless emperor who rules his own dimension with iron hand. He conquered various dimensions and almost got the Divine Dimension, until Zeus broke his eye in combat. He cannot enter the Negative Dimension due to a strange allergic reaction to its environemt. His next target is the Human Dimension, in other words, Earth, for one reason: He's shown with complete hatred towards music, and decides to destroy it. For this plan, he convinced Rhythmic Combat Committee for him to sponsor the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament, only for him to use it for his evil plan. Relationships Enemys Don Z Giga knows Don Z betrayed for what he thinking. Carlos Velásquez The biggest knew it happen, his parents, was legendary of the League of Spies member and Carlos will pay. Captain Lyrus Giga hate Lyrus who killed parents for family, if should be problem have graveful danger above sinister trap. Gameplay In spite of his incredible powers, he's not overpowered in his normal mode (I made that intentionally for eSports purposes). But when he uses his purple-colored plasma serum... be warned! His energy being form is devastating. The energy in question is the Argonian Energy. Doctor Giga's fighting style is Anti-Music, which is made up. Anti-Music concentrates his superhuman energy with his overall hatred of music and uses it to cause pain towards anyone infused with Rhythm Energy, hence the name of Anti-Music. Movelist Special Moves * '''Alpha Beam: He launches a short beam from his right palm. ** His Super Rhytmic version, Alpha Laser, he changes the beam for a laser that covers the horizontal portion of the screen and causes more damage. * Beta Cutter: He does a kick slash upwards to his opponent, similar to Rugal's Genocide Cutter. A downward slash kick only if the heavy version is connected. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Beta Slaughter, allows him to do many kick slashes five times before doing his Beta Cutter, basically resembling Rugal's Total Annihilation from the Capcom vs. SNK games. * Delta Press: He rams towards his opponent and grabs him/her before slamming them to the wall. Serves as a Combo Opener, where he instead performs the palm strike without the grab maneuver. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Delta Crush, turns both him and his opponent to the other side with a second wall slam after the first one. * Phi Slasher: He twirls his leg with a kick slash to the torso of his opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Phi Schythe, adds a second kick slash from his other leg and repeats the process for a second time. * Epsilon Barrier: He summons a rectangle shaped energy shield that reflects his opponent's incoming projectiles. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Epsilon Wall, has the energy shield supercharged with negative aura, covering him vertically and lasts for three additional seconds. * Lyra Regenerator: He regenerates his lost health at 10% if the move finishes correctly. Exclusive Super Rhytmic Move. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Omega Nightmare: Giga prepares by doing a V-Pose similar to M. Bison as he says "Your time is over!" and attempts to grab. If the move connects, he grabs his opponent's neck, flies with him/her to the air and then does a chokeslam as he says "Omega Nightmare!", slamming him/her to the ground and unleashing dark colored energy from the slam, causing collateral damage to his opponent as Giga gets off of the hold. Sequences Battle Intro Doctor Giga is seen floating in the air with his arms crossed, then he lands to the ground and does the pose from his profile as he says "You will taste my ultimate power of Anti-Music soon!" before he goes to his Anti-Music stance. Match Point Doctor Giga does his pose from his biography as he says "Bow to the future master of Earth!". Victory Pose Doctor Giga starts floating, then he starts to unleash his negative energy while doing a sinister smile as the camera focuses closely on him. Gold colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "A defectuous clone of mine attempted to replace me. Fortunately, I erased him once and for all." * (vs. Carlos) "Hope you sleep well with your parents in the afterlife." * (vs. Joaquín) "Womanizers like you don't belong to this pathetic world in first place!" * (vs. Rina) "Your sister will become my triumph card and you cannot do anything to save her." * (vs. Adriana) "You are "buried" before you get the proper professional debut." * (vs. Iván) "A kid like you shouldn't defy me... you made a wrong choice." * (vs. Takeru) "Hope Masaru executes you for leaving the Yakuza." * (vs. Murdock) "Suffer as you and your sister are now history!" * (vs. Shantel) "No more title defenses... I'm going to take your worthless belt." * (vs. Jacob) "Is that all you got? Your sand is useless against me." * (vs. Natalie) "I will continue to make your life even more miserable than what you got." * (vs. Damian) "How pathetic! I abhor your superficial and false looks." * (vs. Garrett) "You're no longer scary, in fact, you are completely lame." * (vs. Reggie) "Pray to Mother Nature as your precious Earth is now mine!" * (vs. Tomas) "Too bad... I crushed your dream of making your carnival." * (vs. Fong) "What a boring actor... you're not a worthy challenge." * (vs. Kastor) "Goodbye, Kastor! I finally crushed the Living Legend!" * (vs. Don Z) "Traitor, you're not but a traitor, Donovan Zambrano!" * (vs. Valerie) "Stupid girl, I'm going to close your fitness center and putting you in bankrupcy!" * (vs. John) "Say goodbye to the opera house, you obese piece of trash!" * (vs. Hiroto) "Hope you sleep well... with the dead fish." * (vs. Marion) "Mission Failed! The League of Spies will be decimated by my hand!" * (vs. Patrick) "Your gang is now useless! Say goodbye to your rusty chair!" * (vs. Amadeus) "Pray to your God one more time, because I will take over his precious world now!" * (vs. Raystrom) "Sooner or later, you will rejoin with your comrades in the afterlife." * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "So long, brother! Both Argus and Earth are now mine!" Category:Characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:BR playable characters